


Familiar Gaze

by ShamelessDreamer



Series: Am I too late? [1]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, slight angst, well as much angst as possible in 100 words i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessDreamer/pseuds/ShamelessDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew those eyes that were looking at her from across the street, the surprise on his face mirroring hers. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. -Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Gaze

Their eyes met, blue and honey-golden clashing.

She knew those eyes that were looking at her from across the street, the surprise on his face mirroring hers. 

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 

The one who left her behind, promising to come back for her, only to never return.

She saw him head towards her, mouth opening as to say something.

He left her for so long, leaving her with hope and anticipation that slowly died down as days –months–years passed.

She didn’t want him anymore, it hurt too much.

And so she looked away and left him, like how he left her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism welcome and appreciated.


End file.
